Abandon Son
by TheLittlestTrickster
Summary: He wasn't suppose to live past his birth, yet in a last minute attempt his father hid him in another realm. Now present day the spell his father casted to disguise him from the masses is starting to fade showing who he truly is and dammit, he liked it better when he thought Howard was his dad.


Okay so a lot of…mind numbing things happened to me the past year so I didn't exactly feel like talking about…anything or anyone. Whatever, I'm back now doubt you people remember me. Now, this is a sort of 'revamp' of the Child of a Prince, it's nothing I honestly plan on continuing unless it gets enough reviews I suppose. This version would be a lot darker, less on being a family is amazing sort of thing. Not that there isn't family lovin, I mean fucking Thor is in this he's going to love the shit out of everyone. SO uh, yeah. Laters.

"_Sigyn please…for the well being of not just yourself but for our child," Loki pleaded as his wife once again refused food. "I understand you are distraught over the thought of having another child after what happened to Vali and Narvi but we must move on."_

"_That is not what is troubling me Loki," Sigyn whispered as she gazed out the window. "We are keeping this child from your father, you have even had Heimdall sworn not to tell a single soul about my pregnancy. What are we to do when our child is born? Bring them to the castle and declare that they are our child? What shall we tell them of my disappearance? Or the few that have noticed that I had gained weight even prior to that?"_

"_I shall figure that out later my love," He got closer and quietly put his arms around her. "Father…will be told as soon as possible, I know we cannot keep quiet about this much longer. Some of the guards and servants have started to question where you have gone, even mother and brother have asked. But father had told me that I no longer allowed to sire or birth a child."_

"_He judges far too quickly…Vali and Narvi caused no harm before and he assumed them monsters at birth as well despite never saying a single word. I saw the way he stared at our children Loki, he assumed that they would turn into 'creatures'. Fenris, Hel, and Jorgumander, they were still your children and they are not monsters they are family!"_

Loki fell silent as his wife stood up angrily. Tears were falling down her lovely pale cheeks as she looked at him with such distraught eyes. She had desperately wanted another child for so long to fill the void left behind after the death of their sons. But his father decided that it was a sign that any child he fathered would end up as monstrous beings. He felt ill upon hearing his favor ordering him to not sire another child, but he did as he was told even if he wanted to have just one more chance to have a family of his own.

Neither said a single word, instead, he merely walked over to her and wiped away the tears that had continued to fall. She instantly went and sought comfort in his arm in hopes that perhaps he could make the pain go away. Her tiny fist hit his chest with such meek power and her sobs intensified as he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to continue beating him. She cursed his name, she cursed his father's name, she cursed whoever came to mind and whoever dare would take her child away from her before she could even decide what to even name them. Loki held on tighter, his mouth became dried as he tried to calm her with soothing words but none seemed to work. Instead, they merely stood there with only her cries echoing the empty home.

"_Father is merely worried," He whispered. "I am certain once he sees the child's smiling face he will allow them to stay. I will not let the same fate that has happened to my other children happen to them."_

"…_Promise me Loki," Sigyn said pulling away and looked into her husband's eyes. "Promise me that our child will be safe and you will do whatever it takes to keep them protected. If they are not welcomed here by your father or by anyone else, I wish for you to take them somewhere where they are. Even if our child is so far away that we shall never see them again I will be content, so long as I know that they are loved by a family even if it is not us who is showering them with affection."_

"_That will not-"_

"_Promise me Loki!" _

"…_I promise my dear, I promise."_

"_Thank you…" Her breath hitched. "Thank you…"_

Once again her tears began to fall before she let go of Loki and made her way into the kitchen. He smiled once he heard the tell tale signs of her preparing a meal for herself before scowling slightly. Sigyn would give birth soon, perhaps in a months time, he needed to tell his father now about the pregnancy before it was too late. Turning on his heel, he made his way out of their small home away from home and traveled back to the castle. Their unborn child would live with them, he will not have Odin take them away.

()()()

The cries of the infant filled the now silent room. Loki and his mother merely sat there besides the bed in utter awe and despair as the child continued to sob. Sigyn, his beautiful Sigyn, had held her child for just a moment's time before drifting off into eternal slumber. Her heart did not beat, her breath had come to a halt, and her color already began to fade. He fell to his knees unable to handle standing second longer, tears threatening to fall but he refused to let one shed. His mother slowly took the baby out of his now dead wife's arms and knelt besides him without a word. He glanced down at the crying baby and took him in his arms. The small child sobs turned into sniffles before it became quiet. He looked up at him, eyes shining bright unaware that his mother had died while holding him and he started to reach out to his father. Loki did not smile at him, how could he when this child was the reason of his beloved Sigyn's death? Perhaps his father was right, he only sired monsters.

"_He has both your eyes," His mother whispered and stroked the small child's cheek. "…Not many children are born with such a trait, it's a rare oddity indeed." A chuckle escaped her lips. "Hm…but it makes him all the more beautiful. I bet his mother would be happy to know that he looks so much like his father."_

"…_He is beautiful…," Loki murmured and brought his child closer. "He'll be beautiful just like his mother when he gets older…"_

"_And mischievous just like his father, you can already tell just by how he is staring at you Loki. Perhaps one day he'll follow in your footsteps of magic."_

He remained silent. Loki stroked his child's cheek and sighed deeply. His mother grew worried but did not say a single word in fear of upsetting her son. Quietly he stood up and helped his mother off the floor still carrying his child in one arm. The baby still did not shed another tear and merely looked around as if taking in his surroundings. A smile threatened to show but was quickly ridden of as he remembered his own father had ordered him to get rid of the child once it was born.

"_I cannot kill this child mother," Loki said his tears attempting to fall once more. "I promised Sigyn I would keep him safe no mater what happens. Yet, father knows of him, he expects me to bring back proof that I have killed him as well...mother what am I to do?"_

"_Do not worry my son," She said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This child shall live…as for your father he merely needs proof and proof can be fabricated. Tonight though the child must leave, I will tell Heimdall to help us hide him from Odin, leave the 'proof' to me."_

"_Mother…thank you…"_

"_I would do the same for you Loki…have you thought of a name for him?"_

"…_I have not…I shall leave the naming to his new family…" Loki kissed his forehead. "I shall cast a spell so he will look like his new parents, father will never find him even if he does try to search for him."_

"_We should hurry now Loki, prepare to send him off while I ask for Heimdall's help, I shall be back before he must go. Cherish every moment you have with him."_

With that his mother was gone and he was left alone with the child. His eyes glazed over as tears finally began to fall. The child would be gone by tomorrow and he would never see him again. He held him closer, yet, he did not wish for his life to be cut so short.

"…_One day…when you are older…and Odin is no longer king I shall search for you my boy," Loki whispered into the baby's ear. "I know you are much too small to ever remember these words, but I shall always love you and your mother loved you as well. Even if we meet and you do not realize who I am…I will never stop loving you."_

The child cooed and latched onto his clothes unaware that his father would soon leave him to a new family. Loki smiled at the grip his child had, admiring the strength the child already possessed. Making his way down the halls, Loki took a deep breath in and walked past the room that Sigyn rested. She will have a proper send off after their son was safe, for now, he must be quick.

()()()

"_Promise to keep us both alerted when you can Heimdall," His mother said holding a bloodied blanket in hand. "You do not need to tell us everyday but once in a while just to know that the child shall be fine."_

"_..I do not like hiding things from Odin but I shall make an exception this time," The large guard said and stared down at the child. "…I will watch over him for as long as you need me to. What if something were to happen to you or Lady Frigga what would become of the child? You had said yourself you shall cast a spell on him to take the appearance of his new parents…what if you were to die…what then?"_

Loki remained silent. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts before looking at him.

"_If I were to die the spell will start to fade," Loki said. "Perhaps for a year or two he will be fine but soon it will fall apart on him. If my mother is unavailable you can tell my brother if he is as well unavailable that is the only time you may tell my father. By then my son would have grown and he cannot assume him a monster. He can fix my spell and he shall remain in…which world shall he be living in now mother?"_

"_Midgard," She answered. "Heimdall and I have found the perfect family for him as well you will be transported near them, I will inform you when you draw near them."_

"_Thank you…I hope the best for him."_

Loki stood there in the center of the room, his child now fast asleep. He nodded to Heimdall and within seconds he found himself on the grounds of Midgard. Disguising himself amongst the people, Loki traversed through the streets before hearing his mother's faint voice telling him to look to his left. An aging man and a rather young woman stood there, the man comforting the woman as she sobbed about how it was her fault that their child did not make it. He went quiet for a second, taking note of their appearance before murmuring the spell over his child.

"_I love you," He said one last time giving him a final kiss before making his way to the couple. "Excuse me…I have a favor to ask of you…"_

()()()

Heimdall made his way down the chambers; it has been two years any minute now and the child would start to reveal himself to the people around him. After all that his father has done, no doubt it would shock not only him but also the people who trusted him. Frigga was dead Loki was dead and Thor was in Midgard unaware of what was about to transpire. Odin was now his final option. Opening the doors to the man's throne room, he came as close as he could before kneeling before the much older man.

"What brings you here Heimdall?" Odin asked. "You are not suppose to leave the bridge."

"It is about Loki," Heimdall said and looked up. "…Many years ago his wife Sigyn bore him a child as you may recall…but they did not kill the child. Instead, they hid him away from you to keep him safe. He casted a spell to make the child grow to be a Midgardian and even look like his new parents. However I fear that the spell Loki had casted on him will soon fade and his true self will emerge. The people of Midgard still remember him as the man that almost destroyed them, I fear for his life if he is not disguised once more."

There was silence. He had almost flinched when Odin stood up and walked towards him without saying a single word. His eyes met the King's only one before he bowed his head once more.

"I am sorry for deceiving you for so long," He continued. "However the Queen did not want the child to die either…if she were still…"

"…You know who the child is correct…?"

"I do…,"

"…Until the spell starts to wear off I cannot place a new one on him, when you notice it start to fade I need you to inform me. Nothing can be done for now, but I shall have Thor bring him here once it becomes obvious to the child that his parents are not his own."

"As you wish sire."

He stood up and made his way out, worry still coursed through him as he wondered what would happen to the child if they were too late.

A smirk appeared on Odin's face once Heimdall left, he sat down on the throne and relaxed allowing himself to return to normal. Now only Loki was there, smiling at the thought of his son being found. He had almost forgotten about his son, after his brother was almost crowned as king everything else did not matter, all he could think of was how his brother did not deserve the crown. Everything seemed to be going so quickly, that the child's existence completely left his mind.

"I almost forgotten what I had told him," He said with a chuckle. "How careless of me, if he had kept on living another year as such Heimdall would have brought that into question." He opened a small portal and stared at his son who was fast asleep at his desk. "I suppose if I am to be 'dead' the spell must 'wear off'." He snapped his fingers. "I shall see you soon my child."

()()()

Steve let out a sigh as Jarvis opened the elevator doors for him and Sam. He felt like all he had done was gone in circles, Bucky was still not found and there were no other leads. Natasha was still occasionally dropping off information such as the rare sightings of a man with a metal arm, but other than that it was just a wild goose chase. Honestly he'd rather be continuing his search with Sam but his friend needed to repair his wings for emergencies. It was for the best, and he seemed to be interested in meeting Tony Stark face to face.

"So he's cool right?" Sam asked looking at him. "I mean I've seen the guy on the news but you never know right?"

"He's…interesting," Steve said. "We've had our ups and downs but I trust that man in battle."

Sam smiled at that before looking at his busted wings.

"You think he could you know paint it?" He asked. "I'm not saying red and gold that's his thing, but maybe you know paint it like a falcons wings."

"Hmph you two are going to get along," Steve laughed and walked out once the elevators came to a stop. "So he's somewhere here Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Rodgers," The robotic voice said. "I have informed him of your arrival and he has granted you access to the labs. However, might I suggest you bring your shield with you just in case."

"…Is that robot voice being sassy?"

They entered the lab to find Tony sliding around in a rolling chair gathering supplies from the counters. He barely acknowledged their presence, saying a curt 'hi', but went on working on a new suit that seemed as flashy and gaudy as his last one. Or rather last several. Sam set his wings on a relatively clear table before getting a closer look at the ironsuit while Steve stayed behind almost ready to grab his shield in case something went wrong.

"You know every time you come here cap," Tony started and hissed as his own machine zapped him. "I feel as if you don't trust me."

"I trust you Stark I don't trust your toys," He said and got closer. "You said you could fix his wings right? They need to be in working order before we start searching again."

"Where to after here?"

"We got word he might be in London," Sam said and leaned against a counter. "Gotta admit guy moves fast, it's been how many months since the guy vanished and he's already been spotted in London."

"Dammit…,"Tony cursed and removed his goggles to rub his eyes. "How am I still tired…? Look I'll get your wings fixed AND a ride to London but later. I am tired, starving, and probably haven't showered in like three days."

He rolled his eyes at that comment, but nodded in agreement. The goggles were tossed aside and Tony led them out of the lab. He started listing off places that delivered, a couple different pizza joints, some Chinese places, a Taiwan restaurant that delivered when he asked, some other place he had no idea how to pronounce the name of but apparently had great chicken. Sam joined in saying he was just fine with pizza while Steve remained quiet. A yawn escaped Tony as he rubbed his eyes again; he cursed under his breath and left the ordering to Jarvis.

"I'm going to shower and sleep until the pizza comes," Tony said and turned to them. "You guys do whatever you want short of breaking my stuff."

"Just get some rest Stark wouldn't want you working on anything while you're tired," Steve said. "Wouldn't want you to lose another home."

"Not like he can't buy six others," Sam said taking a seat on the couch.

"I like him, you should keep him around."

With that Tony made his exit leaving Steve and Sam to their own. For a little bit they just remained in that room, wandering around trying to understand half the things that were in there (it was honestly refreshing to have someone as clueless about technology as Steve was, though most people were probably confused by some of Stark's work), and going over what little notes they had. Their major lead with Bucky being in London, was a rather difficult one. He knew that Thor was at the moment living in London with his girlfriend Jane, which he only learned when Natasha offhandedly said it one day. Later he'd have to call them to keep an eye out for a man with a metal arm and if they did to alert him as soon as possible.

"Would you like Jane Foster's number now or perhaps later Mr. Rodgers?" Jarvis asked.

"Now would be great Jarvis," Steve said nodding towards the ceiling. "They shouldn't be in bed yet right? I wouldn't want to disturb them."

"It is now nine o clock pm in London you should be fine sir. Now the number…"

Dialing the numbers given, he tossed his notebook towards Sam who opened it up to their latest page. The phone continued to buzz as he made his way out of the room and down the hall.

"This is Jane Foster who's this?" A voice finally asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Jane I'm Steve Rodgers," He said and leaned against the wall. "I am a friend of Thor's and I needed to ask him…and you a favor."

"OH! You're Captain America! Sure! Um…hold on a second. Thor come over here Steve's on the phone he wants to talk to you."

There was a slight shuffling on the other side and what seemed to be a short conversation on how to properly hold a phone. Finally the asgardian's voice boomed from the speaker nearly deafening him all the while.

"You don't need to shout Thor," Steve said and sighed. "Look I'm trying to find a man…his name is Bucky he's around my height, somewhat long brown hair, and a metal arm with a star on it. If you come across any man like that can you please inform me?"

"Has this man caused you trouble my friend?" Thor asked.

"...He is just a friend of mine and he's very confused, I just want to bring him home."

"I see, do not worry I shall inform you right away if I catch sight of this man! Jane as well! I will also inform my other friends too!"

"Thanks Thor I really appreciate this."

"Sup Cap who you talking to?" Tony asked.

Steve turned to look at him and nearly froze in his spot. He was certain; very certain, that when he had gone to the bathroom Tony had brown eyes. So why on Earth were they two different colors now? Words fumbled out of his mouth as he tried to explain to him that something happened to his eyes but all that came out was a jumbled mess of words.

"Friend Steve are you unwell?" Thor asked. "Is there something the matter?"

"…I…uh…um…Tony have you…did you look into the mirror…?" Steve finally got out.

"No why?" Tony asked.

"You might want to," He finished. "And Thor I think I have to call you back…"

"Oh hey the pizzas here and-" Sam started before looking at Tony. "Hey I thought you had brown eyes."

Soon the older man rushed over towards the closest reflective surface and gawked at what stared back at him. Steve whispered a quick goodbye and hung up on Thor as he got next to Tony.

"Maybe one of your inventions did this?" He said.

"Yeah that has to be it," Sam said smiling. "Probably will go away sooner or later….hey I think your hair is getting longer…"

"And blacker…um…Jarvis does his inventions normally do this to him?"

"Not once," Jarvis said. "There was one incident where his hair turned white but that was due to bleach not because of his invention."

There was a silence for a few seconds. Not a word was spoken, just silence. That is until Tony finally decided to open his mouth.

"…Well…that's…new…"


End file.
